Payback
by KitKat2006
Summary: Wenn der erste richtige Kuß nicht ganz so verläuft, wie ein Mädchen es sich erhofft hat, hat sie zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder sie akzeptiert es oder sie dreht den Spieß um. Katie entscheidet sich für letzteres, auch wenn es Jahre dauert, dies zu tun. KBOW


**Disclaimer:**Mir gehört immer noch nichts. °°heul°° Das ist soooooo gemein.

**A/N:** °°seufz°° Manchmal ist das Leben einfach nur zum heulen. Da dachte ich gerade, dass ich mein Formtief einigermaßen überwunden hatte und dann bricht mein Laptop völlig zusammen. Das Ding sagt absolut keinen Mucks mehr. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass mein Mann den wieder hinkriegt, da der sich mit Computersachen eigentlich ganz gut auskennt, aber das war wohl nur ein frommer Wunsch. Jetzt ist der Laptop eingeschickt worden (Garantie war zum Glück noch drauf) und ich quäle mich mit dem Uralt-PC rum.

Zum Glück konnte mein Mann zumindest meine Daten retten (fragt mich nicht, wie er das gemacht hat. Er hat es getan und das ist alles, was für mich im Moment zählt). Allerdings hat mich das ganze Theater um den Laptop ziemlich zurück geworfen und ich habe meinen ganzen Elan wieder verloren, den ich kurzfristig wiedergefunden hatte. Das einzige, was ich fertig bekommen habe, ist dieser Oneshot, dem eigentlich nur noch der letzte Feinschliff fehlte. So ganz zufrieden bin ich damit zwar immer noch nicht, aber vielleicht gefällt er euch ja auch so. Ich muß einfach mal wieder was hochladen, sonst werde ich verrückt.

Also, viel Spaß beim lesen. Und wenn es euch doch gefallen sollte, laßt mir eine Review da. Falls nicht ... nun, dann vergeßt einfach, dass ihr das hier gelesen habt.

* * *

**Payback**

_- Für Geli, die mit dem ersten Satz diesen Oneshot ins Leben gerufen hat. -_

Eigentlich hatte sie nur nach ihrer Tasche greifen und gehen wollen, doch plötzlich konnte sie ihren Blick nicht mehr von Oliver losreißen. Er stand so verloren vor seinem Schrank, dass es ihr das Herz zusammenschnürte. Langsam ging sie zu ihm rüber und legte ihm zaghaft die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir schaffen das schon, Oliver.", meinte sie leise zu ihm. „Wir haben erst ein einziges Spiel verloren und heute war ein wirklich gutes Training."

Oliver zuckte zusammen, als er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, doch er entspannte sich gleich wieder. Ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen, atmete er resigniert durch.

„Ich weiß nicht, Katie. Hufflepuff war der leichteste Gegner von allen. Wenn wir gegen die schon verlieren, wie sollen wir dann gegen Ravenclaw und Slytherin gewinnen?"

„Wir haben nicht verloren, weil Hufflepuff besser war, sondern weil sie einfach mehr Glück hatten. Und beim nächsten mal haben wir halt mehr Glück und vor allem das nötige Talent, um zu gewinnen."

„Hoffentlich."

„Ganz sicher."

Langsam drehte sich Oliver jetzt doch zu ihr um und warf ihr ein schiefes Lächeln zu. Katie versuchte, dieses Lächeln so zuversichtlich zu erwidern, wie sie konnte, doch sie sah in seinen Augen, dass ihr dies gründlich misslang. Ein leises Lachen entfuhr ihm, als er die Hand hob und mit dem Finger ganz sanft ihre Lippen nachfuhr.

„An deinem Lächeln solltest du noch etwas üben, wenn ich dir die Zuversichtlichkeit abnehmen soll, die in deinen Worten liegen, Katie.", meinte er leise und hielt ihren Blick gefangen.

„Ich werde mich bemühen.", flüsterte Katie leicht verwirrt, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, was hier gerade passierte.

Oliver strich jetzt langsam mit dem Finger über ihre Wange. In Katies Magen machte sich währenddessen ein vollkommen unbekanntes Gefühl breit. Irgendetwas zwischen einem Ziehen und einem Kneifen. Etwas, dass sie nicht wirklich beschreiben konnte, aber definitiv ein Gefühl, dass ihr gefiel. Gleichzeitig hatte sie das Gefühl, sich in Olivers Augen zu verlieren. Irgendetwas war in seinem Blick, dass es ihr unmöglich machte, weg zu sehen. Sie hatte Olivers Augen schon in allen möglichen Emitionsstadien gesehen - müde, frustriert, erschöpft, verärgert, aufgebracht, erheitert, verschmitzt, ernst – aber nie so. Was war so anders heute? Und warum hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es absolut lebensnotwendig war, diesen Blickkontakt nicht zu unterbrechen?

Katie war so aufgewühlt, dass sie nur unbewußt wahrnahm, wie Oliver seine Hand in ihr Haar schob und ihren Kopf zu sich ranzog. Erst als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte, bemerkte sie, was sich zwischen ihnen abspielte. Erschrocken riß sie die Augen auf und keuchte leicht auf. Doch im nächsten Moment hatte er auch schon die zweite Hand in ihre Haare gewühlt und verschloß ihr wieder die Lippen. Katie fühlte sich völlig überrumpelt, doch im selben Moment wünschte sie sich, dass dieser Moment nie vorbeigehen würde. Sie wollte bis in aller Ewigkeit seine sanften, weichen Lippen auf ihren spüren.

Sie wollte weiterhin spüren, wie er mal hauchzart ihre Oberlippe liebkoste und dann eindringlicher an ihrer Unterlippe knabberte. Ihr Magen schlug inzwischen Purzelbäume und den Kampf gegen ihre Augenlider hatte sie schon längst aufgegeben. Alles was jetzt noch zählte, waren Olivers Liebkosungen. Seine linke Hand fuhr jetzt langsam an ihrer Seite entlang bis zu ihrem Rücken und verursachte einen wohligen Schauer nach dem anderen bei ihr. Sie spürte, wie seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken zur Ruhe kam und sie näher an seinen Körper drückte. Und sie war ihm dankbar dafür. Mehr als dankbar, denn ihre Knie waren inzwischen gefährlich nahe an der Wackelpuddinggrenze.

Als sie schließlich das sanfte auffordernde Anstupsen seiner Zunge spürte, öffnete sie ohne lange zu zögern die Lippen und ließ es zu, dass er ihr Zunge ohne Umschweife zu einem langsamen sinnlichen Tanz aufforderte. Doch dieser Tanz blieb nicht lange langsam und sinnlich, sondern wurde, ohne dass sie es recht bemerkte, immer leidenschaftlicher, bis es schließlich kein Tanz, sondern eher ein Kampf war, den sie zusammen ausfochten.

Ein Kampf, bei dem auch ihre Körper mitkämpften. Mit zwei, drei knappen Bewegungen hatte Oliver sie beide rumgedreht und sie zwischen sich und den Schrank gepreßt. Wieder stieß Katie ein leichtes Keuchen aus, doch Oliver antwortete nur mit einem fast stummen Lachen, dass sie hauptsächlich am Vibrieren seines Brustkorbs spürte und im nächsten Moment waren ihren Zungen wieder in dem sinnlichen Kampf gefangen, den man nur gewinnen kann, wenn man schließlich kapituliert.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Oliver wieder von Katie und sah sie atemlos und zittrig vor sich stehen. Die Augen hatte sie noch geschlossen und ein verträumtes Lächeln lag auf ihren leicht geöffneten Lippen. Lippen, die feucht glänzten. Lippen, die durch die Behandlung durch seine eigenen leicht geschwollen waren. Lippen, ... die er nie hätte küssen dürfen, wie er mit plötzlich wieder einsetzendem Bewußtsein feststellte.

Katie hörte, wie er zurückstolperte und öffnete verwirrt die Augen. Die Augen, die sie vor wenigen Minuten noch so sehr gefesselt hatten, sahen sie jetzt mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Entsetzen an. Und dieser Blick machte ihr Angst. Langsam ging sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, doch sie blieb stehen, als sie sah, wie er vor ihr zurückwich.

„Oliver, was ...?", war alles, was sie rausbrachte, denn sie wußte selber nicht, was sie sagen wollte.

Sie wußte nur, dass hier irgendwas nicht stimmte. Nur was? Was war passiert, dass er plötzlich vor ihr flüchtete? Sie hatten sich doch nur geküßt. Was war so schlimm an einem harmlosen Kuß? Nun ja, ganz so harmlos war er zwar nicht gewesen, aber es war doch nur ein Kuß. Sie waren schließlich nicht übereinander hergefallen und hatten sich die Kleider vom Leib gerissen.

Sie machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch er hielt abwehrend die Arme hoch.

„Nein, Katie. Bitte.", waren seine ersten Worte nach ihrem nicht sehr unschuldigen Kuß. „Bitte komm nicht näher. Himmel, das hier hätte nie passieren dürfen. Das war ein Fehler, ein Riesenfehler. Bitte Katie, können wir das alles hier vergessen? So tun, als ob dieser Kuß nie passiert wäre und da weitermachen, wo wir vorher standen? Als Teamkollegen? Als Kapitän und Jägerin? Bitte."

Katie stolperte zurück, als hätte er sie nicht verbal geschlagen, sondern mit den Händen, die sie vorhin noch so liebevoll gestreichelt hatten. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da sagte. Wie konnte dieser Kuß ein Fehler gewesen sein? Sie sah ihn definitiv nicht als Fehler an. Wieso auch? Er war wundervoll gewesen. So absolut überwältigend und in ihren Augen völlig richtig, auch wenn sie ihn nicht hatte kommen sehen.

„Katie, bitte.", kam es leise und, wie sie meinte heraus zu hören, auch ein wenig verzweifelt von ihm. „Bitte laß uns diesen Kuß vergessen. Er ist nie passiert. Bitte."

Katie sah in seinen Augen den bittenden Ausdruck und spürte, wie wichtig es ihm war. Doch sie sah es völlig anders. Dies war gerade ihr erster richtiger Kuß gewesen und sie wollte diesen Kuß nicht vergessen. Sie wollte sich an ihn erinnern und für immer in ihrem Herzen einschließen.

Warum sie dennoch nickte und seiner Bitte nachkam, würde sie auch Jahre später nicht verstehen, doch sie tat es. Sie sah, wie Oliver erleichtert aufatmete und registrierte es wie einen erneuten Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Danke", erwiderte er leise und mit einem leicht entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Er schnappte seine Tasche und verließ fast fluchtartig die Gryffindorkabine. Katie sah wie versteinert auf die Tür, die gerade geräuschvoll ins Schloß gefallen war. Der Knall dröhnte noch lange in ihren Ohren wider und ließ sie zurück an seinen Schrank stolpern. Wie betäubt sank sie an ihm herunter, bis sie schließlich auf den kalten Fliesen saß. Sie vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und atmete ein paar mal zittrig ein und aus.

Und dann kamen die Tränen.

* * *

**10 Jahre später**

Mit einem zufriedenen Blick sah Katie in den Spiegel und nickte. Die Farbe ihrer Haare schon seit ein paar Jahren nicht mehr das in Hogwarts wohlbekannte blond. Nein, sie schimmerten jetzt in einem warmen Haselnußbraun. Eine Farbe, die sie schon zu Schulzeiten ausprobieren wollte, sich aber nie wirklich getraut hatte. Vor etwa drei Wochen hatte sie die Länge auf einen kinnlangen, frechen Bob kürzen lassen und sie freute sich schon diebisch darauf, was ihre Mutter wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn sie sie an deren Geburtstag in 10 Tagen sehen würde. Diese hatte schon den Wechsel von blond auf braun kaum ertragen und sie war sich sicher, dass sie mit der Kürzung um satte 30 Zentimeter ganz und gar nicht einverstanden war. Aber das war Katie egal. Ihr gefiel die neue Frisur und das war das einzige, was wirklich wichtig war.

Ihre blauen Augen blitzten übermütig unter ihrem fransigen Pony hervor. Sie wußte, dass ihre Augen eine ihrer besten Waffen waren, um die Männerwelt verrückt zu machen. Sie hatte die Wirkung dieser Waffen mit ein wenig Lidschatten und Eyeliner noch verstärkt, so dass diese jetzt einen geheimnisvollen Ausdruck hatten und ihre Lippen, die sie nur mit ein wenig Lippgloss betont hatte, glänzten verführerisch im Schein der großen Stehlampe neben dem raumhohen Wandspiegel, in dem sie sich gerade betrachtete.

Die Hände auf die Hüfte gelegt drehte sie sich nach rechts und nach links, um ihrem Outfit einen letzten kontrollierenden Rundumblick zu gönnen. Ihre dunkelblaue Jeans saß perfekt auf ihrer Hüfte und mogelte ihre eigentlich nicht besonders langen Beine in Zusammenarbeit mit den schwarzen, hochhackigen Stiefeln, von denen man eigentlich fast gar nichts sah, bis auf die Spitze und die hohen Absätze, ein ganzes Stück länger. Unter der blasslilafarbener Bluse mit Taillenschnitt trug sie ein weißes Spaghettiträgertop mit der Aufschrift „Hard to handle" und sie lächelte verschmitzt bei dem Gedanken, was er wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn es wirklich dazu kommen würde, dass dieses Top zum Vorschein kam.

„Du siehst zum anbeißen aus, Katie Bell.", murmelte sie und grinste. „Wenn er bei dem Anblick nicht weich wird, steht er definitiv nicht auf Frauen. Soviel ist sicher."

Zufrieden mit sich selbst, zog sie schließlich ihren hellgrauen, halblangen Mantel an, griff zu ihrer kleinen Handtasche und ihrem Zauberstab und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Zeit, die Schlinge zu zu ziehen.", murmelte sie leise und war Sekunden später mit einem leisen _PLOP_ disappariert.

Das Restaurant, vor dem sie fast im selben Moment wieder auftauchte, war zwar nicht eines der exklusivsten oder teuersten in der magischen Welt, doch es war zur Zeit das absolut angesagteste. Es war auf Wochen hinweg ausgebucht und nur wenn an eine wirklich hochangesehene Persönlichkeit war, schaffte man es, einen der wenigen Tische zu erwischen, die für eben diese Personen grundsätzlich freigehalten wurden. Und Profiquidditchspieler gehörten definitiv dazu.

Mit festen Schritten trat Katie auf das Pult zu, an dem ein Kellner in perfekt sitzendem Frack stand und die Reservierungen kontrollierte. Er sah sie kurz prüfend an und hob dann fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Mr. Wood erwartet mich.", antwortete Katie selbstbewußt und sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie zwei Mädchen im Teenageralter, die offensichtlich mit ihren Eltern hier waren, bei der Erwähnung von seinem Namen in stille Hysterie verfielen und nur schwer einen überraschten Aufschrei unterdrücken konnten, als sie realisierten, wer heute Abend ebenfalls anwesend sein würde.

Der Kellner sah kurz über seine Schulter, als erwarte er von irgendjemandem ein Zeichen. Scheinbar bekam er dies auch, denn gleich darauf wechselte seine unnahbare Miene zu einem freundlichen Lächeln und er wies vor sich, um Katie vorausgehen zu lassen.

„Bitte sehr, Miss."

„Danke.", erwiderte sie und warf den Mädchen noch ein Lächeln zu, die ihr allerdings nur ein leicht schiefes Lächeln zurückschickten.

'Eindeutig Woodfans', schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie konnte nur schwer ein Grinsen unterdrücken. 'Die würden mir doch jetzt am liebsten die Augen auskratzen.'

Oliver saß mit dem Rücken zum Eingang an seinem Tisch und war somit auf dem ersten Blick nicht als der erfolgreiche Quidditchspieler zu erkennen, der er war. Als Katie und der Kellner an seinem Tisch ankamen, stand er jedoch auf, um sie zu begrüßen. Katie erwiderte den Gruß und ließ sich vom Kellner den Stuhl zurecht rücken. Als dieser sich schließlich wieder verzogen hatte, sah sie ihn lächelnd an, denn sie hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass er immer noch am rätseln war, wen er da eigentlich zum Essen eingeladen hatte. Fragend hob sie schließlich die rechte Augenbraue und funkelte ihn verschmitzt an.

„Du wirst mir auch heute deinen Namen nicht verraten, oder?", fragte er lächelnd, verwob seine Hände ineinander und stützte Unterarme auf dem Tisch auf.

„Macht es denn wirklich so einen Unterschied?", fragte Katie ihn und genoß dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel, dass sie nun schon seit knapp zwei Wochen mit ihm spielte. „Was ändert ein Name an der Person, die ich bin?"

„Im Grunde genommen gar nichts, da hast du recht.", meinte er und legte den Kopf schief, um sie genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Aber es würde es einfacher machen, dich anzusprechen. Ich mag es nämlich nicht gerne, jemanden mit „He Du" anzusprechen."

„Dann gib mit einen Namen.", schlug Katie jetzt schmunzelnd vor. „Nach welchem Namen sehe ich denn aus?"

„Hmmmm", meinte Oliver nachdenklich. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht Amber? Kelly? Lisa? Oder doch eher Cheryl?"

Katie lachte leise auf und griff nach der Speisekarte, die sie allerdings geschlossen ließ und ihm weiterhin schmunzelnd ansah.

„Da sind ganz hübsche Namen bei, aber leider trifft es keiner auch nur annähernd."

„OK, dann weiß ich ja schon mal, welche vier Namen es garantiert nicht sind.", lachte Oliver jetzt auch leise auf und auch er griff nach seiner Speisekarte. „Ist schließlich auch schon was."

„Namen sind Schall und Rauch.", meinte Katie schließlich und öffnete jetzt ihre Karte. „Viel interessanter sind die Menschen selber."

„Und was für ein Mensch bist du?"

„Einer, der gerade das beneidenswerte Glück hat, von einem der begehrtesten Quidditchspieler der Nation in das angesagteste Restaurant der letzten Jahre eingeladen zu werden.", antwortete Katie ohne lange darüber nachdenken zu müssen und sah ihn über die Karte hinweg verschmitzt an. „Und was für ein Mensch bist du?"

„Ich?", fragte Oliver zurück und legte die geöffnete Speisekarte auf den Tisch um Katie genau anzusehen. „Ich bin der Mensch, der immer noch darüber rätselt, wer diese umwerfende Frau wirklich ist, die mir seit zwei Wochen Rätsel aufgibt. Ich habe nämlich das nagende Gefühl, dass ich dich kenne und du es genießt, mich so rätseln zu lassen."

Katie lachte leicht auf.

„Vielleicht.", antwortete sie und sah dann wieder in die Karte. „Vielleicht bin ich auch nur jemand, die sich interessanter macht, als sie ist, um gegen den großen Star ihr gegenüber nicht zu verblassen."

„Ach komm.", schmunzelte Oliver und sah sehr auffällig an ihr herauf und herunter. „Das hast du doch nun wirklich nicht nötig."

„Und ich schätze, das ist jetzt die Stelle, an der ich rot werden sollte.", schmunzelte Katie und blätterte eine Seite um. „Bist du sehr enttäuscht, wenn ich dir diesen Erfolg nicht gönne?"

„Ich kriege schon noch raus, wer du bist.", meinte Oliver und vertiefte sich jetzt in die Speisekarte. „Ich bin mir nämlich _sicher_, dass wir zwei uns kennen."

Katie warf ihm nur einen langen Blick zu und vertiefte sich dann ebenfalls wieder in ihre Speisekarte.

Das Essen verlief relativ ruhig und wurde nur einmal von den beiden Teenagern unterbrochen, die Katie am Eingang des Restaurants gesehen hatte. Leise und mit scheuem Blick zu Oliver fragten sie ihn nach einem Autogramm, dass Oliver ihnen mit einem typischen Oliver-Wood-Lächeln gab und sich somit für viele weitere Jahre zwei weibliche Fans sicherte.

Katie hatte dafür nur ein wissendes Lächeln über. Schon zu Hogwartszeiten hatte es diese Sorte Mädchen immer gegeben und manchmal konnte sie sie sogar verstehen. Dabei wußte sie selber aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Quidditchspieler auch nur Menschen sind und sich selber nicht als etwas besonderes sahen. Und sie war sich sicher, dass auch Oliver so dachte, auch wenn er diese Verehrung für sich nutzte.

Als sie zwei Stunden später das Restaurant verließen, war Oliver jedoch immer noch nicht schlauer, denn Katie war seinen Fragen immer wieder geschickt ausgewichen, selbst wenn er sich bemüht hatte, sie versteckt und hintenrum zu stellen. Inzwischen war er sich sicher, dass sie sich kannten und sie sich nicht einfach nur interessanter für ihn machte, wie sie anfangs in den Raum gestellt hatte. Ihre Ausweichmanöver waren dafür einfach zu auffällig. Deswegen überlegte er jetzt auch fieberhaft, wie er den Abend noch ein wenig rauszögern konnte, denn er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ihr heute noch auf die Schliche zu kommen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch irgendwo was trinken gehen?", fragte er sie beiläufig und sah sie fragend an. „Mir ist noch nicht danach, den Abend jetzt schon ausklingen zu lassen."

„Gerne", antwortete sie lächelnd und hakte sich gut gelaunt bei ihm unter, als er den Weg zu einer nahen Bar einlegte.

„Warum spielst du mit mir?", fragte er sie dort auch gerade heraus und Katie sah ihn überrascht an. „Seien wir doch mal ehrlich. Wir wissen beide genau, dass wir uns von irgendwo her kennen, aber im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich keine Ahnung, woher, was mir ehrlich gesagt, schon ein wenig peinlich ist."

Katie lachte leise auf und setzte ihr Glas an, um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen. Danach grinste sie Oliver breit an.

„Du hast wirklich absolut keine Ahnung, wer ich bin?", fragte sie ihn leise und warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

„Ich stehe vollkommen im Dunkeln.", gab Oliver zu und warf ihr ein leicht verlegenes Lächeln zu. „Und weißt du, was das für ein Gefühl ist? Ich habe nicht mal eine Ahnung, in welche Kategorie ich dich einsortieren soll? Sandkastenfreundin? Ehemalige Mitschülerin? Exfreundin? One-Night-Stand? Du könntest alles sein und mich macht es so langsam verrückt, das ich da nicht hinter komme."

„So, der große Oliver Wood hat also One-Night-Stands?", hakte sie neugierig nach.

„Sicher, warum denn nicht?", fragte er schulterzuckend. „Für Langzeitbeziehungen ist mein Beruf nicht wirklich gut geeignet, wenn die entsprechende Frau nicht eine Riesenportion Verständnis und Toleranz mitbringt. Aber trotzdem habe auch ich Bedürfnisse, die ich ab und zu befriedige, wie jeder andere Single auch. Ich sehe darin nichts verwerfliches. Du etwa?"

„Nein.", antwortete Katie und machte eine lässige Handbewegung. „Absolut nicht. Zumindest nicht, solange du diesen Frauen nicht mehr versprichst, als du zu geben bereit bist, um deine Befriedigung zu bekommen und ihnen so nicht weh tust."

Oliver verschluckte sich fast an seinem Cocktail und sah Katie erschrocken an.

„Was ist?", fragte Katie ihn verdutzt, fing dann aber an zu lachen. „Ah, ich verstehe. Du hast Angst, ich bin eine dieser enttäuschten Kurzzeiteroberungen, die sich jetzt an dir rächen will, oder?"

„Und? Bist du eine von ihnen?", fragte Oliver und warf ihr jetzt doch einen leicht verunsicherten Blick zu.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht", antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd, warf ihm dann aber ein leicht dämonisches Lächeln zu, als sie sah, wie er sich erleichtert entspannte. „Andererseits könnte ich auch genau das sagen, um dich noch eine Weile länger in Sicherheit zu wiegen."

Ruckartig hob Oliver den Kopf und sah sie jetzt wirklich mit einem Anflug schwer unterdrückter Panik an, was Katie dazu brachte, zufrieden in sich hinein zu lächeln. Dann stand sie jedoch auf und hielt Oliver die Hand hin.

„Tanz mit mir, Oliver.", bat sie ihn. „Dann gebe ich dir vielleicht noch den ein oder anderen Tipp."

Verwirrt stand Oliver auf und ließ sich von Katie auf die kleine Tanzfläche im hinteren Bereich der Bar ziehen. Da hatte er sich dann allerdings wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er sie an sich ziehen und die Führung übernehmen konnte.

Eine Weile tanzten sie schweigend vor sich hin. Oliver warf ihr immer wieder unsichere Blicke zu, die Katie hin und wieder mit einem undeutbaren Lächeln erwiderte. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ließ sie ihn absichtlich zappeln, damit er die erste Frage stellte, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, _was_ er fragen sollte. War sie wirklich eine enttäuschte Kurzzeiteroberung? Hatte er sie unabsichtlich verletzt oder zurückgewiesen? Oder hatte einer dieser One-Night-Stands gar Folgen gehabt?

Geschockt blieb er stehen, als dieser Gedanke durch seinen Kopf schoss und er sah die junge Frau in seinen Armen fast flehentlich an.

„Wir haben ... ich meine, du hast ...", stotterte er und atmete dann mit geschlossenen Augen einmal tief durch, bevor er den Mut fand, diese Frage auszusprechen. „Hatte unser letztes Zusammentreffen Folgen? Ich meine, warst du schwanger von mir?"

Katie riss überrascht die Augen auf und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Doch dann fing sie so herzhaft zu lachen an, dass sich einige der anderen Paare zu ihnen umdrehten und sie sich den Mund zuhalten mußte, um sich wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Oliver wußte überhaupt nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, und versuchte nur, die Blicke der Leute um ihn herum zu ignorieren, die so langsam zu begreifen schienen, wer er war.

„OK, hör zu.", meinte er leise zu ihr. „Was auch immer dich jetzt so zum lachen gebracht hat würde mich wirklich brennend interessieren, aber es wäre mir dann doch lieber, wenn wir das irgendwo anders besprechen könnten. Mein Inkognito ist hier nämlich scheinbar gerade aufgeflogen. Bitte."

Katie nickte, immer noch krampfhaft versuchend, das Lachen zu unterdrücken. Vorsichtig wischte sie sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln, um ihr Make-Up nicht zu verschmieren und sie versuchte, den Schluckauf, den sie von all dem Gelächter bekommen hatte, bestmöglichst zu ignorieren. Als sie schließlich neben Oliver auf dem Gehsteig vor der Bar stand, hatte sie sich zumindest soweit wieder beruhigt, dass sie ihn fragend ansehen konnte.

„Und wo... – _hicks_ - wohin gehen wir - _hicks_ – jetzt?", fragte sie ihn hicksend.

Oliver fuhr sich irritiert durch die Haare und sah Katie ahnungslos an. Wie hatte der Abend nur so eine merkwürdige Wendung nehmen können? Noch vor einer Viertelstunde hatte er einfach nur wissen wollen, wer sie ist, und jetzt machten sich Sorgen in ihm breit, dass er möglicherweise Vater war, ohne es zu ahnen. Und wenn er es in diesem Fall wundersamer Weise nicht war, wie sah es mit den anderen Frauen aus, mit denen er im Bett war? Waren alle diese Nächte folgenlos geblieben? _Gab_ es vielleicht irgendwo kleine Woods, von denen er nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte? Und wenn ja, warum hatte sich nich nie jemand bei ihm gemeldet? Wollten sie solange warten, bis ihm so eine Meldung seinen guten Ruf medienwirksam kaputt machen konnte? Vor einem wichtigen Spiel vielleicht oder einer Weltmeisterschaft? Er stand immerhin auf der Spekulationsliste für den freien Hüterplatz im schottischen Nationalteam.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir zu mir gehen?", schlug er schließlich vorsichtig vor und hob gleich abwehrend die Arme, als sie ihn überrascht ansah. „Nur um in Ruhe zu reden, ohne dass uns die halbe Welt dabei zuhört. Nichts sonst."

Katie nickte.

„OK, ja, laß uns zu dir gehen."

„Gut", meinte Oliver und hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Vertraust du mir? Dann disappariere ich uns zusammen in meine Wohnung."

„Ja", antwortete Katie lächelnd, nahm seine Hand und trat näher an ihn heran. „Natürlich vertraue ich dir. Das habe ich immer getan, auch wenn du manchmal ein richtiges Arschloch sein kannst."

„Ich habe immer noch absolut keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, aber wenn ich dir wirklich mal weh getan habe, dann haben wir gleich alle Zeit der Welt, das durchzusprechen. Und ich werde mich dafür entschuldigen, was auch immer es gewesen ist."

* * *

Neugierig sah Katie sich in Olivers Wohnzimmer um, während er sie einfach nur stumm betrachtete und immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, was hier wirklich vor sich ging. Er beobachtete sie, wie sie die Buchrücken in seinem Bücherregal durchlas, wie sie weiterging, um die vielen Pokale und Medaillen in der beleuchteten Glasvitrine betrachtete und immer wieder einem der unzähligen Fotos neugierige Blicke zuwarf. Es waren Fotos von allen Leuten, die ihm wichtig waren. Familienangehörige, aktuelle und ehemalige Teammitglieder in der Profiliga in Einzel- oder Teamfotos, im Spiel oder mit einem der Pokale in seiner Vitrine in den Händen, Fotos von Freunden, aus Hogwartszeiten, während gemeinsamer Urlaubsreisen oder irgendwo in seiner oder deren Wohnung aufgenommen. Im Augenblick hielt sie eines der vielen Bilder seines Hogwartsteams in den Händen. Ein Teamfoto, dass ihm nur zu bekannt war.

„Das war das einzige Mal, dass ich den Hogwartspokal gewonnen habe. Ist in meinem letzten Jahr aufgenommen worden.", meinte er leise und trat neben sie.

„Ihr seht glücklich aus.", meinte sie lächelnd und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Das waren wir auch.", antwortete er mit einem leichten Hauch Melancholie in der Stimme. „Es war ein hartes Jahr. Nein, eigentlich waren es harte _Jahre_, die hinter uns lagen und wir waren einfach nur froh, dass wir diesen Pokal doch noch gewonnen haben, denn irgendwie haben wir alle kaum noch daran geglaubt. Ich schätze, mein Team hat mich damals für einen kompletten Irren gehalten, weil ich sie so sehr gepuscht habe."

„Du hast es sicher nur gut gemeint.", antwortete Katie, doch Oliver zuckte nur unsicher mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht.", meinte er. „Es war nicht immer nur eitel Sonnenschein bei uns."

„Das kommt in den besten Teams vor.", meinte Katie schulterzuckend. „Ich glaube, bei Puddlemere geht es hinter den Kulissen auch nicht immer friedlich zu, aber ihr seid nicht umsonst der Rekordmeister der Liga. Wenn es drauf ankommt, haltet ihr zusammen und seid ein Team. Und genauso wirkt dieses Foto auf mich." Sie hielt es ihm hin. „Hast du noch Kontakt zu ihnen?"

Oliver nahm das Foto und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts vor sechs Jahren.", meinte er nachdenklich. Und selbst da haben wir uns nur im Vorbeigehen gesehen. Für große Unterhaltungen blieb da überhaupt keine Zeit, dafür war dieser Albtraum einfach viel zu mächtig."

Katie nickte stumm. Genauso hatte auch sie diesen Tag, oder besser gesagt, diese Nacht, in Erinnerung. Sie hatte damals das Gefühl gehabt, als würde sie alles nur von weiter weg sehen, statt mitten drin zu sein. Dabei wußte sie genau, dass sie an diesem Tag eine Grenze überschritten hatte, von der sie nie gedacht hätte, dass sie überhaupt den Mut hätte sie zu überschreiten. Sie hatte getötete. Und das ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Aus Reflex, um sich und ihre Freunde zu retten. Und die Schule, die ihr so viel bedeutete.

Oliver sah sie jedoch nicht an, sondern strich jetzt mit einem Daumen über die Stelle, wo die Weasley-Zwillinge breit grinsend in die Kamera sahen, einen leicht peinlich berührten, aber dennoch überwältigt grinsenden Harry auf ihren Schultern. Ihr Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und sie hatte Mühe, die Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Fred hat diesen Tag nicht überlebt.", sprach er weiter und Katie hatte das Gefühl, als ob auch er gegen Tränen ankämpfte. „Ich konnte es einfach nicht begreifen, dass es ihn nicht mehr gibt, und ehrlich gesagt, kann ich es immer noch nicht. Ich habe ihm zwar oft genug gedroht, ihm den Hals umzudrehen, aber das war eigentlich nie ernst gemeint. Ich habe ihn und George verdammt gut leiden können."

Katie sah ihn überrascht an. Sie hatte das zwar immer irgendwie gewußt, aber es mal von ihm laut ausgesprochen zu hören, war doch etwas anderes.

„George ist kurz danach verschwunden. Ich glaube, er ist irgendwo ins Ausland gegangen, wo ihn nichts an Fred erinnert, um neu anzufangen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass ihm das so mitläuft, wie er es gerne hätte. Dazu waren er und Fred einfach viel zu unzertrennlich. Harry ist Auror geworden und wie man so hört, macht er eine mehr als rasante Karriere im Ministerium. Es gibt sogar schon wetten, dass er die Aurorenzentrale übernimmt, bevor er 30 ist. Und ich denke, das ist gar nicht so unrealistisch. Wer sollte auch besser dazu geeignet sein, als jemand, der Voldemort dreimal gegenüber stand und jedes Duell überlebt hat. Fünfmal sogar, wenn man seine ersten beiden Schuljahre dazu nimmt, aber immerhin dreimal in Fleisch und Blut. Nein, eigentlich sogar viermal. Es gibt da ja das Gerücht, dass er in der Kampfpause bei der Schlacht damals zu Voldemort in den Wald gegangen und sich ihm gestellt hat. Wenn man Hagrid glauben kann, hat er damals nicht mal _versucht_ sich zu wehren und hatte nicht mal einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Ist einfach unbewaffnet in Voldemorts Lager spaziert und hat Voldemort machen lassen, der Idiot."

„Ja, das habe ich auch gehört.", stimmte Katie ihm zu. „Aber ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass das so war. Sonst hätte er das ja wohl kaum überlebt. Was ist mit den Mädchen?"

„Das waren alle drei ganz fürchterlich nervige Biester.", meinte Oliver und sah sie jetzt doch aus den Augenwinkeln an. Dabei sah er, dass sie grinste und mußte ebenfalls leicht lächeln. „Nein ehrlich, diese drei waren einzeln teilweise schon kaum zu ertragen, aber als Team? Grauenhaft, wirklich. Aber sie waren ein verteufelt gutes Jägertrio. Das steht definitiv fest. Vor Angelina hatte ich, wenn ich ehrlich bin, teilweise sogar ein wenig Angst."

„Was?", fragte Katie verdutzt, da sie davon bisher nicht das geringste geahnt hatte.

„Ja, aber ich habe einen Teufel getan und es mir ihr gegenüber anmerken lassen, sonst wäre sie mir völlig auf der Nase rumgetanzt.", gab er zu. „Ihr gegenüber habe ich immer auf meinen Kapitänsstatus gepocht. Eigentlich habe ich es allen gegenüber getan. Es war immerhin eine wirkungsvolle Waffe. Alicia hat selten widersprochen, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie einfach war. Sie war sturer als jeder Maulesel an einem schlechten Tag. Wenn sie nicht wollte, wollte sie nicht und dann war es völlig egal, mit was ich ihr gedroht habe."

Katie schmunzelte. Da hatte er nicht ganz unrecht. Alicia war vollkommen stur und machte lieber Strafliegestütze, statt ihre Wurftechnik zu verändern. Deshalb kam es auch immer wieder zu Diskussionen zwischen Oliver und ihr, die grundsätzlich darin ausarteten, dass Oliver ihr in 25-er-Schritten Starfliegestütze aufbrummte. An einem dieser Denkwürdigen Tage hatte Alicia es soweit getrieben, dass es am Ende 300 Stück waren. Und sie hatte sie alle stur schweigend abgespult, obwohl Oliver sie nach knapp über 100 stoppen wollte, damit sie nicht völlig zusammenbrach. Aber wie Oliver es schon sagte, Alicia konnte verdammt stur sein.

„Und dann war da noch Katie", meinte Oliver nachdenklich und fuhr jetzt mit dem anderen Daumen über Katie, die lässig am linken Bildrand lehnte und sich standhaft weigerte, Oliver den Pokal zu geben. „Ich habe mich irgendwie immer gefragt, wie so ein zierliches Mädchen so einen Wumms hinter ihre Würfe kriegen kann. Aber die war härter im Nehmen und auch im Geben, als man auf den ersten Blick vermuten würde. Ich vergesse nie den Tag, an dem sie Marcus Flint mit bloßen Fäusten verprügelt hat. Ich denke, das war in meinem sechsten Jahr kurz vor dem Slytherin-Spiel, als die Gemüter mal wieder ziemlich überkochten. Ich hatte anfangs eine Heidenangst um sie. Immerhin hätte Marcus nur einmal ordentlich zurückschlagen müssen, aber dazu kam er gar nicht, so sehr hatte er damit zu tun, ihren fliegenden Fäusten auszuweichen. Also habe ich mich einfach an die Wand gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt und habe zugesehen, wie Flint von unserem Nesthäckchen so richtig verprügelt wird."

„Nesthäckchen?!", fragte sie und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, Nesthäckchen.", nickte Oliver und stellte das Foto wieder auf die Anrichte, von der Katie es runter genommen hatte. „Sie war ganze dreieinhalb Jahre jünger als ich oder ist es immer noch, wenn man es genau nimmt. Sie war für uns alle eigentlich immer mehr die kleine Schwester, auch wenn das vielleicht ihr gegenüber nicht immer fair war. Aber sie war nunmal die Jüngste von uns, und auch die Zierlichste. Da fiel es leicht, sie einfach nur wie eine kleine Schwester zu behandeln. Naja, ist ja auch egal. Möchtest du was trinken?"

„Ja, irgendwas ohne Alkohol, bitte.", bat Katie ihn.

„Kein Problem.", meinte Oliver und wies auf seine Couchgarnitur. „Mach es dir gemütlich. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Katie setzte sich auf die Couch und sah zu der Tür rüber, durch die Oliver gerade verschwunden war.

„Nesthäckchen", schnaubte sie leise vor sich hin. „Damals nach dem Hufflepuffspiel war ich definitiv nicht dein Nesthäckchen. Und der Kuß, den du mir gegeben hast, war alles andere als brüderlich."

Oliver war unterdessen mit einem großen Saftkrug und zwei Gläsern zurückgekehrt und sah setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch, ließ allerdings ziemlich viel Abstand zwischen ihnen. Nachdem er ihnen beiden ein Glas voll eingeschenkt hatte, sah er sie jedoch ernst an.

„In Ordnung, jetzt mal ohne Spielchen und Ausweichmanövern.", meinte er. „Wer bist du und warum willst du es mir nicht verraten?"

Katie schindete nochmal ein wenig Zeit, indem sie einen großen Schluck Saft trank, doch dann sah sie Oliver ruhig an und setzte ihr Glas wieder ab.

„Ich bin keiner deiner One-Night-Stands, Oliver, und auch keine deiner Ex-Freundinnen, an die du dich nicht mehr erinnerst. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es vielleicht irgendwo Kinder mit deinen Genen gibt, und ehrlich gesagt, ist mir das auch herzlich egal. Alles, was zwischen uns gelaufen ist, ist ein einziger Kuß. Und der ist auch schon Ewigkeiten her."

„Ein Kuß.", wiederholte Oliver skeptisch. „Und das ist alles?"

Katie nickte.

„Und warum erzählst du mir dann nicht, wer du bist? Warum dieses ganze Katz-und-Maus-Spiel?"

„Weil ich wissen wollte, ob ich dich nochmal dazu kriegen könnte, dass du mich küßt.", erklärte sie ihm leise und sah ihn mit einem leicht verlegenen Lächeln an. „Und weil ich wissen wollte, ob dieser Kuß bei dir genauso einen Eindruck hinterlassen hat, wie bei mir und ob du dich vielleicht daran erinnerst, wenn wir ihn wiederholen. Aber das hat sich ja jetzt wohl erledigt."

Nachdenklich sah Oliver sie an und rückte dann ein Stück näher an sie heran. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und griff ohne hinzusehen nach einer ihrer Hände, die sie im Schoss verschränkt hatte.

„Nicht unbedingt.", meinte er leise und schob die andere Hand in ihre Haare, um sie näher an sie ran zu ziehen. Fragend sah Katie ihn an. „Ich habe durchaus nichts dagegen, eine schöne Frau zu küssen. Und wenn mir dieser Kuß auch noch verrät, wer diese Frau wirklich ist, tue ich es sogar noch lieber."

Bevor Katie auch nur die Chance hatte, darauf zu antworten, waren Olivers Lippen schon auf ihren. Wie auf Kommando spielten die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch wieder genauso verrückt, wie zehn Jahre zuvor in der Gryffindorkabine. Ganz langsam fuhren seine Lippen über ihre und wie von selbst öffneten sie sich, um zuzulassen, dass er den Kuß vertiefte. Sie spürte, wie Olivers Lippen sich zu einem stummen Lachen verzogen, als ihr sowas wie ein behagliches Schnurren entwich.

„Scheinbar beeindruckt dich_ dieser_ Kuß auch.", raunte er ihr leise ins Ohr und knabberte dabei an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Katie verpaßte ihm einen halbherzigen Schlag, doch Oliver lachte nur leise und küßte sich jetzt an ihrem Hals herab, was Katie mehrere Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Allerdings habe ich noch immer keine Ahnung, wer du bist. Ich glaube, ich muß da nochmal ein wenig intensiver nachhaken."

Wieder spürte Katie seine Lippen auf ihren, aber diesmal war es kein zärtlicher, verspielter Kuß, sondern um einiges leidenschaftlicher. Wie in Zeitlupe sank sie rückwärts und zog Oliver so über sie, ohne es recht zu bemerken. Jetzt entfuhr Oliver ein leises Stöhnen und er unterbrach den Kuß, um Katie fragend anzusehen.

„Sicher?", fragte er und schob ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Du sprichst zuviel.", antwortete Katie lächelnd. „Außerdem hast du noch immer nicht rausgefunden, wer ich bin, oder?"

„Nein", gab Oliver lächelnd zu. „Aber wenn ich weiterhin so nachforschen darf, werde ich es dir auch so schnell nicht sagen. Selbst wenn ich es rausfinden sollte."

„Oh, das glaube ich doch.", meinte Katie und lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass dich der Schlag treffen wird, sobald du dahinter kommst, wer ich bin."

„Na, du machst es aber spannend." Langsam beugte Oliver sich wieder zu ihr runter und fand mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit ihren heftig pochenden Puls. Wieder durchzuckte ein Schauer Katies Körper und ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihr. „Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es noch eine ganze Weile dauert, bis ich dahinter komme, wer du bist. Deine Reaktionen auf meine Küsse gefallen mir nämlich viel zu gut."

„Lüstling", flüsterte sie leise und zog gleich darauf scharf die Luft ein, als Oliver langsam den obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse öffnete.

„Nein, Genießer", widersprach er ihr leise und öffnete den nächsten Knopf.

Nach und nach knöpfte er sich so ganz an ihrer Bluse entlang und schob sie schließlich auf. Ein Grinsen lief über sein Gesicht, als er sah, was darunter zum Vorschein kam.

„Hard to handle, hm?", schmunzelte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Du scheinst dich selber ziemlich gut zu kennen. Du bist wirklich schwer zu händeln."

„Also ich habe eher das Gefühl, als ob du mich gerade ganz gut händeln kannst.", gab sie schlagfertig zurück, als sie merkte, wie Oliver langsam ihr Top aus ihrer Hose zog und dann mit der Hand darunter verschwand, um ihren Bauch zu streicheln.

„Ja, im Moment.", gab er ihr Recht. „Vorhin sah das noch ganz anders aus."

Wieder verschloss er ihr den Mund mit einem hungrigen Kuß und schob ihr dabei ganz langsam das Top nach oben, sodass ihr Bauch frei lag. Langsam küßte er sich an ihrem Hals herunter und an ihrem Schlüsselbein entlang, wobei er immer wieder zufrieden feststellte, dass ihr kleine Schauer durch den Körper jagten. In kleinen Kreisen massierte er ihr über den Bauch, bis Katie ein leises Wimmern entfuhr.

Lächelnd hob er den Kopf und stellte fest, dass sie die Augen geschlossen und ihren Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte. Vorsichtig rutschte er ein Stückchen weiter runter und senkte die Lippen auf ihren Bauch, was dazu führte, dass sie erschrocken aufkeuchte und ihn überrascht ansah.

„Da ist wohl jemand kitzelig."

„Nein, ich ... ich hatte nur nicht gedacht, dass ...", stotterte sie, wußte aber nicht, wie sie aussprechen sollte, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

„Dass ich deinen Bauch küsse?", half er ihr aus ihrer Verlegenheit und platzierte federleichte Küsse um ihren Bauchnabel, was dazu führte, dass Katie wieder zurücksank.

„So in etwa.", gab sie atemlos zurück.

„Ich versuche nur herauszufinden, wer du bist, Sweetheart."

„Das findest du aber nicht heraus, indem du meinen Bauch küßt?"

„Abwarten.", gab er zurück. „Das finde ich lieber selbst heraus, um es definitiv auszuschließen."

'_Reiß dich zusammen, Katie_', mahnte sie sich selber in Gedanken. '_Laß dir von ihm nicht völlig den Kopf verdrehen. Du hast eine Mission zu erfüllen. Laß nicht zu, dass er dir wieder das Herz bricht. Denn das wird er unweigerlich, wenn das so weitergeht._'

Doch das war gar nicht so einfach, denn Oliver fuhr jetzt schweres Geschütz auf und schob sich ganz langsam wieder an ihr herauf. Die Hände fuhren an ihren Seiten entlang nach oben und bis zum unteren Ende ihres hochgeschobenen Top's platzierte er einen federleichten Kuß nach dem anderen, was er auf ihrem Dekolleté weiterführte, bis er wieder ganz über ihr war und ihr tief in die Augen sah.

Seine Augen hatten einen so tiefen Braunton angenommen, wie sie ihn bei ihm noch nie wahrgenommen hatte und sie hatte das Gefühl, von diesen Augen regelrecht hypnotisiert zu werden. Die rechte Hand hatte er jetzt wieder in ihre Haare geschoben und mit der linken fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen ihre nackte Taille entlang. Ein heftiger Schauer schüttelte sie und sie zog zischend die Luft ein, was ihm ein weiteres leises und tiefes Lachen entlockte.

Seine Lippen senkten sich wieder auf ihre Lippen und verwickelte sie in einen weiteren intensiven Kuß, bis er sich atemlos von ihr trennte und sich wieder bis zu ihrem heftig pochenden Puls hoch küßte und mit der Zunge kleine Kreise auf diese Stelle malte. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihr und gleich darauf schüttelte ein weiterer heftiger Schauer ihren Körper, denn seine linke Hand spielte immer noch dieses sinnliche Spiel mit ihrer Taille.

„Nein", wimmerte Katie leise und fing an, unter Oliver leicht zu zappeln. Ihre Hände schoben sich gegen seine Brust und schoben ihn weg. „Nein, bitte, ... ich ... das ist ein Fehler, Oliver."

„Was?" Oliver hielt in seinem Finger- und Lippenspiel inne und sah verwirrt auf sie herunter.

„Oliver bitte, laß mich aufstehen.", bat sie ihn leise und schob nun energischer, was Oliver schließlich dazu brachte, sich seufzend aufzusetzen.

„Was ist los?", fragte er irritiert. „Ich dachte, es gefällt dir."

Doch Katie antwortete ihm nicht. Sie war inzwischen aufgestanden und schob sich das Top wieder in die Hose. Danach knöpfte sie ihre Bluse wieder zu, bis sie wieder so angezogen war, wie vorher. Erst danach sah sie Oliver an.

„Es tut mir leid, Oliver. Wir hätten das nicht tun sollen. Das war ein Riesenfehler. Bitte vergiss, was gerade passiert ist, okay? Bitte. Erzähle niemandem davon, versprich mir das. Erzähle niemandem davon und vergiss, dass das ganze hier überhaupt passiert ist. Das war ein Fehler. Ein Riesenfehler."

„Ein Fehler?", wiederholte Oliver vollkommen vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Wie kann das hier ein Fehler gewesen sein? Du hast es doch auch gewollt. Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du dir sicher bist und ich habe_gespürt_, dass es dir gefällt."

„Ja, ich ... bitte, Oliver.", bat sie ihn so eindringlich, dass er sie noch verwirrter ansah. „Bitte versprich mir einfach, dass du niemandem hiervon erzählst und dass du es vergisst, okay? Glaube mir, es war ein Fehler."

„Ich verstehe beim besten Willen nicht, warum du das hier plötzlich als Fehler...", fing Oliver an, unterbrach sich dann aber urplötzlich, als eine lange vergessene Erinnerung aus den Tiefen seines Bewußtseins hochschwappte.

_Himmel, das hier hätte nie passieren dürfen. Das war ein Fehler, ein Riesenfehler. Bitte Katie, können wir das alles hier vergessen? So tun, als ob dieser Kuß nie passiert wäre und da weitermachen, wo wir vorher standen? Als Teamkollegen? Als Kapitän und Jägerin? Bitte._

„Oh verflucht.", entfuhr es ihm und er vergrub resigniert das Gesicht in den Händen. Als er schließlich wieder aufsah, sah er, dass Katie inzwischen vollkommen gelassen auf einer der Sessellehnen gegenüber von ihm saß und ihn abwartend ansah. Und er fragte sich, wieso er so lange gebraucht hatte, um zu begreifen, wen er da vor sich hatte. „Verdammte Scheiße."

„Es tut weh, nicht wahr?", brach sie schließlich das Schweigen. „Wenn einem etwas wirklich gefallen hat und man sich sicher war, dass es dem anderen auch gefallen hat und man dann gesagt bekommt, dass alles angeblich ein Riesenfehler war und man gebeten wird, es zu vergessen. Es tut weh, dass man so plötzlich so tun soll, als ob alles, was einem so gefallen hat, nie passiert ist, oder?"

„Katie", brach er schließlich mühsam hervor. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Du bist wirklich Katie Bell? Meine Jägerin Katie Bell?"

„Ja", presste Katie mühsam beherrscht zwischen die Zähne. „Deine Jägerin Katie Bell. Dein kleines _Nesthäckchen_."

„Oh Merlin! Ich fasse es nicht.", stöhnte Oliver und sah sie ungläubig an.

„Ich hab's dir prophezeit.", gab sie ungerührt zurück und starrte ihn finster an. Ein Blick, unter dem Oliver unangenehm zusammen zuckte. „Was sollte das damals, Oliver? Hat es dir Spaß gemacht, mit den Gefühlen eines kleinen Mädchens zu spielen? Hat es dir Spaß gemacht, mir weh zu tun?"

„Katie", stieß er frustriert hervor. „Ich habe dir damals nicht wehtun wollen."

„Aber du hast es getan, Oliver.", brauste sie jetzt auf und es hielt sie nicht mehr auf der Sessellehne. „Du hast mir weh getan und das nicht gerade wenig. Verdammt Oliver, das damals war mein erster richtiger Kuß. Der Kuß, auf den jedes Mädchen jahrelang hinfiebert und der einfach perfekt sein sollte. Und das war er auch. Das war er, Oliver. Er war um Welten besser, als alles, was ich mir bis dahin vorstellen konnte. Und dann machst du alles mit ein paar Worten kaputt. Ein paar Worte und meine wunderbare rosarote Seifenblase war zerplatzt und zurückgeblieben ist nichts weiter als ein riesiger Scherbenhaufen, der einmal mein kitschiger Mädchentraum war. Ich will nur eins wissen, Oliver. Warum? Warum war dieser Kuß damals ein Fehler? Für mich war er es ganz sicher nicht. Und für dich in dem Moment auch nicht. Es war nämlich kein Kuß, den man einer kleinen Schwester, einem_Nesthäckchen_, gibt. Dieser Kuß war, solange er gedauert hat, absolut ehrlich gemeint. Also, warum verdammt war er ein Fehler, als er vorbei war? Erkläre mir das bitte."

„Katie, ich ... ich ... oh Merlin, wo bin ich hier nur reingeraten?", stöhnte Oliver auf, fuhr sich fahrig durch die Haare und atmete dann tief durch, bevor er Katie wieder ansah. „Katie, bitte glaube mir, ich habe nie vorgehabt, dir weh zu tun. Ich stand damals vollkommen neben mir und habe nicht wirklich gewußt, was ich tue, bis es zu spät war."

Katie setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch Oliver hob die Arme und unterbrach sie.

„Nein Katie, bitte, ich weiß, das gerade war eine jämmerliche Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich dir die Erinnerung an deinen ersten Kuß versaut habe, aber eine bessere habe ich nicht. Das heißt, ich habe sie doch, aber damit würde ich dir jetzt nochmal wehtun und das möchte ich nicht."

„Versuchs mal.", forderte Katie ihn spöttisch auf und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. „Noch mehr kannst du es nämlich gar nicht."

„Der Kuß an sich war kein Fehler ..."

„Ach, jetzt plötzlich ist er es nicht mehr?"

„Er war es nie, okay? Ich habe diesen Kuß genauso genossen wie du, Katie, und ich habe den Kuß an sich _nie _bereut."

„Ja, sicher.", unterbrach Katie ihn und verdrehte die Augen gen Decke.

„_Was_ich bereue", unterbrach Oliver sie laut und warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu, bevor er in normaler Lautstärke weitersprach. „ist die Tatsache, dass er in dem Moment, unter den Umständen passiert ist. Ein oder zwei Jahre später hätte ich absolut kein Problem damit gehabt, dich zu küssen, Katie, und ich hätte dich auch bestimmt nicht darum gebeten, diesen Kuß zu verleugnen, aber du warst damals gerade mal vierzehn, Katie._Vierzehn_! Ich war dreieinhalb Jahre älter als du und habe deine Unerfahrenheit ausgenutzt, weil es mich von dem abgelenkt hat, was mich in dem Moment vollkommen fertig gemacht hat. Ich habe einfach die Kontrolle über mich verloren und habe eine Grenze überschritten, die ich nie hätte überschreiten dürfen."

„Ich war also nur eine Ablenkung?", fragte Katie tonlos und sah ihn vollkommen fassungslos an.

„In gewisser Weise ja.", gab Oliver zu und sah flehentlich zu ihr rüber. „Aber ich habe nie wieder einen Kuß so genossen wie den damals mit dir und er ist mir mehr als einmal durch den Kopf gegangen. Bitte glaub mir das, Katie."

„Wenn das wirklich so ist, warum hast du mich dann gebeten, ihn zu vergessen?", flüsterte sie leise und hatte jetzt Mühe, die Tränen zurück zu halten. „Nur weil ich ein wenig jünger war als du? Dreieinhalb Jahre sind gar nichts."

„In dem Alter schon, Katie.", widersprach er ihr hilflos mit den Achseln zuckend. „In dem Alter sind dreieinhalb Jahre eine ganze Menge. Und vor allem, was denkst du, hätten deine Brüder dazu gesagt, wenn sie dahinter gekommen wären, was an dem Tag in unserer Kabine zwischen uns passiert ist?"

Überrascht riss Katie die Augen auf. Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. Wahrscheinlich hätten ihre Brüder Oliver ziemlich in die Mangel genommen, wenn sie es erfahren hätten was damals passiert ist.

„Verstehst du nun, warum ich wollte, dass du diesen Kuß nicht erwähnst? Warum ich dich gebeten habe, ihn zu vergessen?" Langsam stand Oliver auf und ging zu ihr rüber. „Es hatte nichts mit dem Kuß an sich zu tun, Katie. Absolut gar nichts. Aber es war einfach der falsche Ort und der falsche Zeitpunkt dafür. Für dich und für mich. Und auch wenn viele in mir so eine Art Helden sehen, bin ich doch in vielen Sachen ein kompletter Feigling. Und wenn es um vier große Brüder geht, die die Ehre ihrer kleinen Schwester verteidigen wollen, ziehe ich lieber den Schwanz ein und ziehe mich zurück."

Katie schüttelte den Kopf und ging langsam Schritt für Schritt rückwärts von Oliver weg, dessen bittenden Blick sie vollkommen ignorierte.

„Du hast recht, Oliver.", flüsterte sie leise und griff ohne hin zu sehen nach ihrer Jacke, die über einem der Sessel hing. „Du bist ein Feigling. Und ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum ich in dir mal mehr gesehen habe als das. Aber eins kann ich dir garantieren. Du wirst nie wieder Gelegenheit dazu haben, mir weh zu tun."

„Katie", bat Oliver und sah sie flehend an. „Bitte tu das nicht. Geh nicht weg. Zumindest nicht so. Laß uns das klären. Bitte."

Doch Katie schüttelte vehement den Kopf und weigerte sich, Oliver anzusehen.

„Dafür ist es zu spät, Oliver.", flüsterte sie erstickt.

Schweigend und vollkommen ratlos sah Oliver, wie Katie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umdrehte und ging. Ein paar Sekunden später hörte er seine Wohnungstür ins Schloß fallen. Frustriert schloss er die Augen und sank aufstöhnend in einen Sessel.

Draußen vor der Wohnungstür war Katie mit zittrigen Knien an der Wand entlang zu Boden gesunken und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

„Du bist der größte Feigling, der mir je untergekommen ist, Oliver Wood.", flüsterte sie zittrig. „Aber trotzdem liebe ich dich, du Mistkerl."

Und dann kamen die Tränen.

* * *

**A/N:**Hey, ihr seid bis hierher gekommen. Freut mich. Dann sage ich euch auch, wie es in Sachen Adventskalender steht, denn so ganz ehrlich war ich da oben nicht. Zumindest am Adventskalender arbeite ich zwischendurch ein wenig und habe inzwischen 19 Kapitel fertig (naja, Kapitel 2 fehlt noch eine Szene, aber die werde ich noch einfügen). Ich bin im Moment zuversichtlich, dass ich zumindest bis Ende nächste Woche bis Kapitel 22 gekommen bin, denn wenn das so ist, werde ich ihn hochladen. Wenn nicht, müßt ihr halt noch ein weiteres Jahr warten. Also, drückt die Daumen, dass es klappt. Ich will ihn euch doch so gerne schenken und bin so gespannt auf eure Reaktionen darauf. 


End file.
